Days of Japanese Legends-Space Murderer
by Kirad
Summary: Le minacce possono arrivare da molto lontano. Oppure no.


**SPACE MURDERER**

La grande astronave solcava silenziosa lo spazio immenso, muovendosi lungo paesaggi mozzafiato fatti di stelle e galassie a spirale. Visto da lontano, il suo scafo appariva intatto e solo avvicinandosi sarebbe stato possibile notare i molti buchi dai contorni anneriti, provocati dai misteriosi invasori.

Nessuno dell'equipaggio aveva capito di cosa si trattasse, stavano semplicemente navigando verso Alpha Centauri, un viaggio di routine, quando erano scattati gli allarmi da collisione: poi l'impatto, la nave aveva tremato paurosamente, le luci si erano spente.

Solo quelle d'emergenza si erano riaccese, il comandante aveva chiamato a raccolta tutti i membri dell'equipaggio, incaricandoli di controllare da cima a fondo il mezzo. Infatti, senza l'alimentazione principale i sensori interni non funzionavano, era già tanto se si erano attivati i campi magnetici, grazie ai quali tutti loro non erano stati risucchiati nello spazio.

Le ricerche erano appena cominciate che subito prese il via il massacro: urla atroci si erano diffuse tra i corridoi immersi in una semi-oscurità e in breve quasi tutto l'equipaggio fu sterminato.

L'ultima vittima era stata proprio il comandante, nel disperato tentativo di riattivare l'energia principale.

Ora su tutta la nave erano rimaste solo cinque persone, cinque ragazze che in quel momento si trovavano sul ponte di comando.

"Capitano Lingshen", annunciò il guardiamarina Asuna Kagurazaka, "devo confermarle che abbiamo ormai perso i contatti con tutti. Temo che siamo rimaste solo noi. Che facciamo?"

Chao Lingshen, giovane vice-comandante, sbatté un pugno sul bracciolo della sua poltrona. Sicuramente non era quello il modo con cui avrebbe voluto inaugurare la sua carriera di comandante. "Dannazione! Quei mostri, di qualunque cosa si tratti, hanno sterminato un intero equipaggio in poche ore! E dubito che noi riusciremo a fermarle. Tenente Nagase, ha qualche suggerimento?"

Kaede Nagase, davanti alla serietà della situazione, aveva perso il suo abituale sorriso. "Non vedo altra scelta. Dobbiamo abbandonare la nave".

Chao guardò il sergente Mana Tatsumiya, che era a capo del servizio di sicurezza. "Non c'è molto da dire", ammise la giovane dalla carnagione scura. "I nemici sono riusciti a eliminare anche le guardie, che erano tra le migliori. Ritengo anch'io che la fuga sia l'unica possibilità rimastaci".

"Tuttavia", aggiunse l'ingegnere Satomi Hakase sistemandosi gli occhiali, "le scialuppe non possono funzionare senza energia principale. So che non dovrebbe essere così, ma ho controllato: gli impatti dei nemici sullo scafo hanno danneggiato i circuiti ausiliari, perciò ci vuole per forza l'energia principale".

"Quindi", terminò Chao, "bisogna raggiungere la sala dei motori, che si trova in fondo alla nave, riattivarli e poi tornare indietro fino alle scialuppe".

"Andare avanti e indietro su una nave alquanto grossa e piena di creature assassine di cui non sappiamo nulla. Considerarlo un azzardo è il minimo", constatò Nagase.

Chao scrutò gli sguardi delle sue quattro compagne, e le loro espressioni non lasciavano dubbi. "E' un azzardo che a quanto pare dobbiamo affrontare".

Da una piccola armeria situata sul ponte, presero delle armi: Asuna una lunga e spessa spada dai bordi energizzati, Mana una coppia di pistole con proiettili esplosivi a ricerca del bersaglio, Nagase delle stelle ninja assai taglienti e capaci di seguire i movimenti dettati tramite appositi guanti. Chao e Hakase si accontentarono di due pistole laser, anche se quella dell'ingegnere era più piccola.

Il gruppo si mise ai lati della porta, Chao guardò Asuna e Mana, che annuirono, e allora tirò la leva per l'apertura meccanica. La porta si aprì abbastanza lentamente con un sibilo.

Davanti a loro si parò un corridoio ampio, quasi buio, silenzioso e minaccioso.

"Avanti!", ordinò il vice-comandante e il gruppo, con passo cauto e veloce, si avventurò in quel corridoio, puntando le armi in tutte le direzioni.

La strada fino alla loro destinazione era disseminata di cadaveri orrendamente mutilati e fatti a pezzi.

Nonostante i loro timori, non incontrarono ostacoli e arrivarono alla sala motori, aprirono la porta col meccanismo d'emergenza ed entrarono, trovando anche lì cadaveri dappertutto.

"Mio Dio, che orrore!", commentò Asuna.

"Hakase, i motori?", domandò con apprensione Chao.

L'ingegnere si avvicinò a quelle che sembravano due enormi colonne formate da tanti anelli bianchi messi uno sull'altro. "Mm, in sé non sembrano avere danni. Se riesco ad attivare i circuiti Beta, potrò ripristinare l'energia nell'intera nave".

"Allora sbrigati".

Satomi iniziò subito ad aprire pannelli di comando e a trafficare con fili e microschede, mentre Mana, Asuna e Nagase si disposero a cerchio intorno a lei, controllando ogni punto.

Chao invece esaminò uno dei tanti cadaveri. A giudicare dalle ferite, doveva essere stato un mostro munito di artigli, o forse di lame vere e proprie, visti i tagli alquanto netti.

I minuti trascorrevano inesorabili e silenziosi, tranne che per il lavorio della giovane ingegnera.

"Hakase, presto!", incalzò Nagase.

"Quasi fatto", rispose l'altra.

"Presto!", esclamò Mana. "Tutta questa calma improvvisa non mi piace per nulla!"

Hakase presa da una cassetta un conduttore d'energia di forma rettangolare e tramite una scaletta si arrampicò fino a un piccolo tubo che pendeva affianco a uno dei motori. "Quasi fatto".

"Qualcosa non va! Sbrigati!", gridò Asuna.

Hakase tirò fuori dal tubo alcuni fili neri e li inserì nel conduttore, per poi attaccarlo al motore vicino.

"Fatto!", esclamò raggiante.

Tutte le luci nella sala si riaccesero e le sue compagne la guardarono con gioia.

Una gioia che durò appena un secondo.

"Attenta!", gridò Chao e immediatamente dopo un tentacolo nero, lungo e sottile, uscì dal tubo e si avvinghiò al collo di Hakase, che non fece neanche in tempo a gridare. Il tentacolo la sollevò e cominciò a sbatterle con furia animalesca, e sempre più crescente, la testa contro il soffitto.

"Aiutiamola!", ordinò Chao.

Ma prima che potessero fare qualunque cosa, il corpo di Satomi precipitò davanti a loro, privo della testa che era stata letteralmente fatta a pezzi.

"Via! Via da qui!", comandò Chao uscendo subito dalla sala e seguita a ruota dalle altre.

Asuna appariva terrorizzata. "E' stato orribile! Orribile!"

Nagase e Mana, per quanto più controllate, apparivano anch'esse agitate.

Come pure Chao. "L'unica cosa che possiamo fare è salvarci. Solo così il sacrificio di Hakase non sarà stato vano".

Da dietro di loro giunse uno strano rumore, come se qualcosa di viscido le stesse inseguendo correndo sulle pareti.

"Bastardo!", ringhiò Mana, che si girò e prese a sparare in direzione di quel rumore: i colpi esplosivi trasformarono in un inferno di fiamme e detriti il corridoio, il quale a un certo deviò ad angolo verso sinistra.

"Ci siamo quasi. Lì ci sono i condotti per le scialuppe!", disse il vice-comandante indicando una porta chiusa che si trovava in fondo alla deviazione.

Lei, Asuna e Nagase arrivarono fino alla porta, mentre Mana si fermò all'angolo per controllare che il nemico non arrivasse.

Chao aprì una piccola tastiera sulla parete. "Ci vuole un codice particolare per aprire questa porta blindata".

Detto fatto, lo digitò subito e la porta cominciò ad aprirsi.

"Mana, vieni".

"Subito, Nagase".

Per dire questo, Mana si voltò lievemente verso le altre: un millesimo di secondo sufficiente perché decine di punte lunghissime e assai affilate piombassero dallo spazio davanti a lei, trafiggendola in più parti.

"NOOOO!", gridò Nagase, che lanciò le sue stelle ninja contro quei… cosi alieni. Il tentativo fu inutile: i piccoli e appuntiti tentacoli ricrescevano neanche un secondo dopo essere stati recisi.

Anche Asuna cercò di intervenire, sguainando la sua grande spada si lanciò contro il nemico: col risultato che dalle punte che avevano trafitto la loro compagna ne uscirono molte altre, in direzione della soccorritrice.

Facendo roteare la sua arma, Asuna riuscì a evitarle ma dovette anche indietreggiare, mentre le nuove punte si fermarono e tornarono indietro.

"F-forse ci vuole uccidere una alla volta", ipotizzò Chao.

Nagase allora fece per correre ad aiutare Tatsumiya, venendo però bloccata da Asuna e Chao, che scossero la testa.

Non c'era più nulla da fare, lo sapeva anche Mana: "Sca…ppa…te…", gorgogliò con la bocca piena di sangue guardandole un'ultima volta.

Le estremità delle punte diventarono come degli uncini e la trascinarono verso il loro punto di origine.

Mana, urlando rabbiosa, riprese a sparare.

Le altre invece oltrepassarono la porta, che si richiuse subito dopo, e si ritrovarono in una stanza con dieci piccoli elevatori che conducevano verso il soffitto. Su quest'ultimo c'erano dei condotti corrispondenti a ciascun elevatore.

"Questi mini-ascensori ci condurranno ciascuno a una navetta" , spiegò Chao, che salì sul primo.

Subito quest'ultimo iniziò a sollevarsi e Asuna salì sul secondo.

"Nagase, presto", la incoraggiò Asuna, mentre anche la sua pedana cominciò a sollevarsi.

La porta dietro di loro prese a deformarsi in maniera paurosa, come se una forza sovraumana la stesse sfondando con colpi poderosi.

"Nagase!"

"Voi andate, questo bastardo mostruoso lo trattengo io!"

"Cosa?! Sei impazzita?!"

"Tra qualche secondo il mostro sarà qui! Pensi che non potrà attaccare anche le scialuppe? Vi farò guadagnare tempo!"

Ormai le pedane di Chao e Asuna avevano raggiunto il soffitto, e l'ultima cosa che videro fu Nagase che fece loro l'occhiolino nello stesso momento in cui la porta veniva sfondata del tutto.

Le due superstiti arrivarono in un piccolo hangar pieno di navette monoposto dalla forma sottile e allungata.

Si affrettarono ad approntarne due, non prima comunque di aver salutato un'ultima volta, guardando in direzione della stanza appena lasciata, le loro compagne cadute.

Una volta a bordo aprirono l'hangar e decollarono alla massima velocità, lasciandosi dietro quella che ormai era una tomba vagante nello spazio.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta!", esultò, anche se con una certa amarezza, Asuna.

Chao annuì. "Sembra proprio di sì. Imposta le coordinate per il più vicino avamposto. Avremo molto da raccontare".

I radar delle navette suonarono all'impazzata, quando dall'hangar uscirono tanti piccoli tentacoli neri che si diressero a grande velocità verso le due fuggitive.

Chao riuscì ad evitare quasi per miracolo di essere colpita, ma Asuna non ebbe la stessa fortuna e i tentacoli si avvinghiarono intorno al suo veicolo.

"Maledizione!", esclamò disperata mettendo al massimo i motori, cosa che si rivelò inutile.

"Ti aiuto io!", esclamò Chao facendo un'inversion sparando con i laser della navetta contro i tentacoli. Ma anche quest'azione fu inutile, i tentacoli si rigeneravano in meno di un istante ogni volta che erano colpiti.

"Lascia stare, è inutile", dichiarò Asuna.

"Ma non posso abbandonarti", replicò Chao.

"Sai, anche se non voglio per nulla morire", e dicendo questo Asuna si asciugò una lacrima, "penso proprio che se devo andarmene, me ne andrò con stile!"

Mise i motori al massimo, però stavolta non per andare verso l'esterno, bensì contro la nave stessa.

"Asuna!", gridò disperata Chao.

La navetta si schiantò dentro l'hangar, esplose e coinvolse tutte le altre navette, scatenando una serie di esplosioni a catena che si diffusero nell'intera nave, riducendola a un globo di fuoco.

Reprimendo le lacrime, Chao si allontanò velocissima, finché la nave esplose.

Alla fine sembrava che fossero rimasti solo lei e lo spazio profondo.

Sembrava, perché Chao si sentì afferrare con forza alle spalle.

"OH NO!"

Il taxi preso da Mario si muoveva in mezzo al traffico di Tokyo.

Il passeggero tirò fuori il taccuino con la sua tabella di marcia: "Dunque, direi che ormai ho visto quasi tutto. Devo solo cercare dei souvenir di Tokyo da portare a casa, una dormitina in albergo e poi si ritorna alla base", pensò.

Riflettendo sul tempo passato in Giappone, poteva ritenersi davvero soddisfatto, essendo riuscito a fare tutto quello che aveva programmato. Niente male per un novizio dei viaggi in Giappone.

Un'ambulanza con le sirene accese sfrecciò affianco a loro, svoltò all'improvviso e per evitare l'impatto, il tassista dovette fermarsi bruscamente.

"Eh, per certe cose tutto il mondo è paese", commentò Mario, ben sapendo ormai che il tassista non poteva capirlo.

L'ambulanza si fermò vicino a un condominio, che era anche circondato da auto della polizia.

Gli agenti andavano e venivano dal terzo piano: la loro destinazione esatta era uno degli appartamenti che ospitava. Chi vi entrava, era costretto a tapparsi il naso, chi ne usciva, aveva un'espressione disgustata.

Uno degli agenti stava interrogando un abitante del palazzo, che stava al secondo piano: "Quindi ha sentito delle grida e ha chiamato la polizia?"

"No, la polizia l'ho chiamata quando ho sentito quella tremenda puzza di carne bruciata", spiegò il condomino.

"E le grida non l'hanno insospettita?"

"Agente, quelle quattro poverine passavano tutto il giorno a gridare contro quella lì, che teneva spesso la TV e lo stereo accesi col volume al massimo. Proprio oggi le avevo sentite mettersi d'accordo per farla smettere definitivamente".

"Lei e gli altri inquilini non protestavate?"

"Siamo tutti a lavoro quasi 24 ore su 24. A casa ci stiamo poco e quando torniamo siamo così stanchi che neanche una bomba ci sveglierebbe. Io oggi sono rimasto a casa perché ho un po' di febbre. Per quelle quattro era diverso, in quanto studentesse avevano un orario meno pesante. Mentre quella pazzoide, ecco, quella usciva solo per comprarsi da mangiare".

Finita la deposizione, l'agente andò da un suo superiore, che fumava vicino all'ingresso dell'appartamento dopo aver visionato la scena del crimine.

"Che ne pensa ispettore?"

"Che a volte non ho lo stomaco abbastanza forte per questo lavoro. Santo cielo, è stata una carneficina! Abbiamo identificato le vittime: Satomi Hakase è stata decapitata con una mannaia, Kaede Nagase e Mana Tatsumiya sono state uccise con coltellate multiple. Mentre Asuna Kagurazaka è stata prima accoltellata, poi l'assassina le ha ficcato la testa nel forno e…"

L'ispettore percepì qualcosa nello stomaco, che gli consigliò di fermarsi.

"Poverine", riprese l'agente. "Sono andate da quella Chao Lingshen per dirle una buona volta di piantarla con tutto il casino che faceva. Credevano che fosse solo una fissata con i film e i cartoni animati di fantascienza. Senza immaginare che invece era anche una psicopatica".

Intanto dall'ambulanza erano scesi degli infermieri che trasportavano una barella munita di legacci.

Salirono rapidamente le scale, entrarono nell'appartamento e poco dopo ne uscirono con una ragazza, tra l'altro piuttosto bella, legata sulla barella.

Siccome le avevano somministrato un calmante, Chao adesso dormiva, con un viso quasi angelico, se non fosse stato per i numerosi schizzi di sangue.

Nel sonno borbottava che quel mostro non avrebbe ucciso anche lei.

**FINE**


End file.
